Who am I
by skimmerscm
Summary: this is my first fanfiction ever. Edward left Bella. Bella goes on a trip alone to try and find herself a bit. But while she is away, she has a terrible accident that leaves her without memories of who she is, without anyone knowing her...
1. Chapter 1:leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Sets after Bella's birthday. Edward left Bella in the forest. Various points of view.

Chapter one: leaving

BPOV

He left me six weeks ago. I haven't been very responsive since then. I can see that I'm hurting Charlie, he doesn't know what to do with me anymore. To tell you the truth, I don't know what to do either. Now he is threatening me to send me to Renee's. I don't want to go. I need to find myself again but it's very hard without him. I can't say or think his name without sobbing these days. At least I'm not catatonic anymore. I need some time off, alone without anyone or anything to remind me of him, a little vacation alone. But my parents wont let me I'm sure of it. Maybe I could tell Charlie that I'm going to see Renee for a couple of weeks. That would work, I hope.

"You know what dad? I think it would do some good if I would spend a couple of weeks with Renee, just the time to heal a little."

"Good but you know I'll miss you right?

Yes I know. But I want you to promise me you won't call me. I really need some time off. Please?

What kind of request is that?

Please Dad, do it for me. I'll call you promise.

Ok, Ok. If you think it's going to help you. But you'll come back right?

Of course dad."

That was kind of easy after all. And then I left the next morning. I had a little saving so I bought a nice used car because I knew my old truck wouldn't do the trip. I didn't know exactly where I was going but that was not a problem for me. Not anymore. I had absolutely no strings attach anymore, since HE left me.

APOV

Six weeks ago Edward decided to leave Bella. I didn't want to leave my sister but I had no choice, I had to respect Edward, so I did. But I knew it was not a good idea. They are meant for each other. Edward told me to leave Bella alone and not to look at her future, which I'm trying to do but I can't help it. I see how she is coping. Our leaving didn't do good at all and she's not doing better at all. Last vision I had of her was of her leaving Forks on a trip. But I couldn't see where she was going or for how long she would be away. The only thing I know is that she's lying to Charlie and Renee. She looks so empty that Charlie would agree to anything that could make her better. I think it's dangerous to go alone like that. No one knows where she's heading. Even she doesn't know where she's going. I miss her so much. Edward is not doing better than she is. He never gets out of his room, only to give me lecture about not looking into Bella's future. He can't even say her name. I don't understand why he's doing this. He says it's to protect her but I see it's not working very well. I just hope nothing bad happens to either of them before they realise that they are really meant for each other.


	2. Chapter 2: vision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

So I drove east stoping in motels to rest when I was tired, until I arived at Niagara Falls. I don't know how long it took me to get there but I rested there for about two days looking at the falls, the sound of it southing me. Then I hit the road again, this time toward Canada. But I didn't stop driving. I knew I should have stop somewhere to rest a little after Niagara but I didn't I just kept driving. I past Montreal, and I was on the 15 north, going north. I didn't know where I was going but I was going.

APOV

I was trying to avoid any vision of her because I knew Edward could see them in my mind and it hurt him more than I could imagine. Than I saw her in a car, in the middle of nowhere getting hit by a truck. I couldn't see where she was or how she was. I just couldn't her anymore. I heard Edward scream that's when I knew he had seen my vision, but I couldn't do anything.

JPOV

Alice was lost in another vision of hers but this one was a very difficult one I could sense it. Then a wave of distress hit me from above us: it was Edward's, and then I knew who the vision was about. The only one who could bring our familly back together: Bella. My Alice started to sob and I was trying to confort her when Edward rush in the room, screaming.

"Where is she?

I don't know" Alice kept saying "it can't be, I can't see anything, She can't be..."

I was trying my best to sooth her and Edward. And then when she was calm enough to talk she told me what she saw. I was feeling guilty, it was my fault if we left her, and that she hit the I just had more restrain over my blood lust, she would be here with us at this moment. We had no clue where she was, but I knew we had to find her no mather the cost, our familly depends on it, even Rosalie missed her. So I went to Carlisle, he would know what to do.

Carlisle POV

My children were hurt emotionally. I could see it, I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense it. Jasper came to me for guidance. He didn't know what to do after the vision Alice had about our dear Bella. We had to find her but I didn't know where to start. She could be anywhere. I started to call every major hospital in the country asking them if she was there without any luck. I was desperate. Every day we would hold a familly meeting to compare our researches. We had nothing to work with. Edward keeps saying that it's his fault. Esme is scared that she would never see Bella again, she feels like she lost another child.


	3. Chapter 3: Christina

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3

third person POV

At 2:30 AM, a Jane Doe arrived at the St-Jerome hospital, about an hour ride north of Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The car she was driving was a complete reck and had caught fire along with every thing inside it. The young woman was extremely lucky to be still alive but she was uncounscious, with a broken arm. But doctors feared for her life because of her head injuries. They didn't know what was the extend of it since they had to wait until she wakes up. Since no papers were found on her or in the car she was still a Jane Doe.

She finally woke up two days later screaming. She was scared. The doctors finally calmed her down.

"Do you know where you are? Asked the doctor.

well it look like an hospital?!?

yes it is, and do you know why you are here?

No I don't remember anything

you were in a car accident and you hit your head pretty bad.

Well, by anything I mean I don't remember anything at all.

The girl started sobbing, she couldn't remember who she was, why she was there, where she were from, nothing... and she was scared.

The next few days, the only visit she had was the doctors, nurses and a police officer that was trying to figure out who she was. But she was not in the list of missing person and her finger prints were not listed any where. The personnal of the hospital ask her how she would like to be called since they couldn't keep on calling her Jane Doe. The girl thought about it and finally came with the name Christina, it was a name she had heard on TV and liked. So now every one would call her that. Even if she was still scared because she had no memories of her past, Christina was regaining strenght and the hospital was now ready to release her, two weeks after being admitted. One of the nurse, Ariane, that helped her a lot during those two weeks told her she could come to her place for a couple of days. So Christina and Ariane went home that day. Christina was very greatfull of Ariane's. They started to be friend. Christina had to report to the police station every week to see if there was any thing she could remember from her past that could help finding where she was from. After a while, she was even aloud to work, so she took a job in a restaurant as a waitress. She was a least able to pay her part of the rent that Ariane and her had. She was building herself a new life since she didn't know anything about her old one. She even started volontering at the hospital, but she found out that she couldn't stand to see blood or to smell it.

One year after the accident, She was now known as Christina Mitchell, the survivor of the highway 15. She still couldn't remember anything from her past, had nightmares every night but was building herself a future she liked. The only thing that bothered her were her nightmares and the recurent figure in it, a bronze haired with topaz eyes man, that she never met.


	4. Chapter 4: life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 4

Christina POV

I've been living here in St-Jerome for about a year now, ever since the accident. Ariane's been a really good friend to me from the first day. I was scared, I didn't understand why nobody was looking for me, but I was still lucky to be alive. After a while the police officer who was in charge of my file showed me the car and pictures of the accident. I don't know how I got out of that car in one piece, I must have a really good guardian angel, except for the fact that every other week I would go to the hospital because of my clumsiness.

Since I didn't have any papers, there was no proof of any schooling done anywhere and without a secondary 5 there was nothing I could do beside waitress and I knew I wanted more than that I learned French and I was finally able, with the help of the police, to attend adult school, get my high school diploma and attend college. I knew I wanted to work with kids because I loved them so I was planning to become a teacher. I knew I had two years of college and then 4 years of university to do. I was accepted in social sciences at the St-Jerome CEGEP, and I was going to start next semester. I was still being followed at the hospital because the doctors were still looking into why I didn't recover my memories still. One of the doctors there said he wanted to recommend my case to the Montreal Neurological Institute and Hospital. I didn't really want to be a study case but if it would help knowing who I really was... I hated being the center of attention. Once a month I would go to Montreal and doctors would do all sorts of tests on me. They would keep me overnight to do some test while I was sleeping sometimes. The doctors told me that some part of my brain where working only when I was sleeping and that it was very intriguing. During the next mid term break I was supposed to go spend nearly a week at the hospital. Some doctors where coming in from other countries to try and figure out what was wrong with my brain. I was really nervous; I had about three weeks until then.

Sure I was nervous about that week but mid term break also meant mid term exams so I really had other things on my mind. I had really good teachers but everything was in French and I sometimes had a hard time understanding the technical stuff we were studying. So I had to study harder than most people. I was getting really good grades and I was really proud of myself. Every day was getting easier and easier. I almost was done with my high school diploma. I only had two subject to finish: French and Math. My French teacher was really great; he would help me after class to get my work done and give me private lesson so that I could understand better the other subjects. He also said that he would continue to help me throughout my college years until I felt comfortable and perfect bilingual. I was really grateful that he would continue to help me. Math was relatively easy but I was always trying to translate everything in English even though I understood the basic. I knew I could finish just in time for midterm break.


	5. Chapter 5: institute

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter 5

Midterm break

Christina's POV

It was now midterm break. I was finished all my exams and a now had and high school diploma. I was really proud of myself but I knew what was coming during the week. I was really scared but I couldn't wait to see if the doctors from all over the world could help me. I was prepared for nothing and everything. That morning of my rendezvous I was a nervous wreck. Ariane was helping me to get ready to spend the week in Montreal.

So I left around 7:30 AM to be sure to be there at 9:00 AM. I really didn't want to be late. When I first enter the institute I was surprised by the number of people who were there. Usually there were about a handful of people walking around but that day I could see more than fifty people. I was taken aback because I didn't expect so many people. My usual doctors were there and they were trying to make me comfortable that we could see that I was nervous around the new faces. The all knew my case and were eager to know me as well. At first we went into some kind of classroom. My doctor presented me in front of the audience and I was really shy. They all wanted to ask me questions about the life I was currently living but no one was interested in what I felt.

All morning was for knowing me better but real testing started right after lunch. At that point new doctors had arrived. There were now about seventy-five doctors analyzing me. I was getting frustrated with all the attention centered on me. At one point I ran out of institute. I was surprised to see only one doctor following me. I collapsed in the middle of the little park that was next to the institute. The Dr. was able to prevent me from falling hard onto the ground. I was surprised at how fast he got to me. He settled me on a bench and sat next to me. You started by asking me one question: how are you feeling? It completely took me by surprise that the only thing I could say was thank you. He was looking at me with confusion in his eyes. I told him that he was actually the first one to ask me that question. He introduced himself telling me that he was Dr. Cullen but I could call him Carlisle. We chatted for a while about nothing and everything. I felt good talking to him. It actually felt like I knew him from somewhere. And then he said "are you ready to go back, Isabella?". It made me froze on the spot. I don't know why, but that name felt familiar. It's only then he said that you would be able to help me. He seemed very sincere and even though I was scared, something pushed me to have faith in Doctor Cullen.

Carlisle's POV

That morning, I had to be in Montreal for 9:00 AM. The plane was late and so was I. I hate to be late to these kinds of things. It was some kind of that convention where a lot of doctors would look over some cases but this time it was one in particular. It seems like I wasn't the only one interested in that case. There must have been more than 70 doctors present when I finally arrived. And then I saw her. Bella was right in front of my eyes. I could see she was frightened by all these people she didn't know. Nobody was paying attention at what she felt. She started panicking and ran out of the institute. I followed her into a little park. I was lucky that it was a cloudy day or else I would have not been able to follow her. I got to her just in time to catch her from falling onto the ground. I settled her on a bench and I sat next to her. She seemed surprised when I asked her how she felt. I couldn't blame her since nobody else were paying attention to her since she got there. I introduced myself to her because I knew she couldn't remember me, but I could. We chatted a little bit but I was eager to get back to the institute and call my family to tell them that I had found her. Edward was going crazy these days. We had to force him to go hunt. They might have made a mistake calling her by her real name because she froze. I told her I was going to be able to help her and she followed me back to the institute. I put her in her room and made sure she was comfortable. I went up to the doctor in charge and told him that I knew who she really was because she was a patient of mine back in Forks and a friend of the family. He gathered every one in a room so that I could tell everyone what I knew about Bella. We all decided not to tell anything yet. I told them about my son and her. I asked them if my entire family could come and see her. We would be able to see her she reacts to her past. After the meeting they went to call my family. Of course Alice answered the phone, and said right away that they were coming to Montreal without me speaking. She sounded excited and I knew she had a vision. When I hung up the phone, I went back to Bella's room. She was asleep but was talking. Actually, she was mumbling but I could hear one thing clearly: Edward.


	6. Chapter 6: institute part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter 6

The institute part 2

Alice's POV

At home, it wasn't easy these days. Edward was moping all the time. It's been a little more than a year now that Bella went missing. I still didn't get anything from her, I mean in a vision. We have searched almost everywhere in the world for her. That was going to Montreal to some kind of convention about a girl who lost her memory in an accident about a year ago. You usually don't attend bill's conventions but he had a feeling he had to go. We kept going to school just to keep our appearances. Right after lunch, I had a vision of my dad in Montreal. But he wasn't alone, he was with Bella. So I went to find all my family members, grabbing them and a leading them to the house. I started making arrangements for all of us to go to Montreal. I was excited but I wanted to be a surprise for Edward so I kept translating in Latin in my head. He was getting suspicious because he hasn't seen me like that for a while now. We were all ready to leave when the phone rang. I was the first to get to it, and of course it was Carlisle. He didn't have time to say anything that I told him we were coming. Mom called the school to tell them we were not going to be at school for next few days. Right after our phone call we left because our plane was leaving soon.

Jasper's POV

The mood in the house was getting worst everyday. Edward was the worst of all of us. I had a hard time being around him but we were to family so we had to stick to one another. He needed us to be there for him. Alice was not doing better than him. She missed her little sister. Actually we all missed her. Even Rosalie was sad that she wasn't there with us. I sensed something shift in my Alice. In an instant she went from moping to all happy. The last time I've seen her like that, Bella was with us. When she started grabbing everyone in the family and bringing us home, I knew she had a vision of some kind. We all knew better than to argue with her when she was like that. So we went along. She had us making luggage and she had mom call the school. And then we were leaving.

Edward's POV

It's been more than a year that we lost track of my Bella. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left her and now I see it. A little late since we don't know where she is. My family pushed me to go to school every day. Now, Alice is acting strange. I can't really hear what she thinks; she's reciting stuff in Latin in her head. I've known to trust her, but she hasn't been that strange for a while. She's making all of us go on a little trip to meet up with dad. I wish she would stop the Latin; it's actually driving me crazy.

Rosalie's POV

Now what? It's not enough that the family's been all wrong for the past year, now we still have to act upon one of Alice's vision. I don't know what she saw, but I certainly hope it's going to bring the family back together. Ever since Bella went missing, after my stupid brother left her, the family hasn't been the same. I know that I wasn't the best supporter of my brother's relationships with Bella but I now realize that everyone was happy at that time and that now we are far from it. I wish we could find her and that she could be part of our family. I would do anything for our family to be happy once more.

Emmett's POV

I want my little sister back. I hope this is why Alice is acting strange today. We're going to join Carlisle in Montreal, but we have absolutely no idea why. It's all Alice's doing once again. I hope it's going to do us good to have a little vacation together. I can't believe that Rosalie agrees with the trip, sometimes she does surprise me. She might not want to say it out loud but I know she misses Bella deep down. We all do and we still hope to find her.


End file.
